


50 seconds

by Kittenears411



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenears411/pseuds/Kittenears411
Summary: Evil Rick x reader. You play fear pong with Rick, your ex. One dare lights a fire within you.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	50 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Rick is his own person. Not controlled by Morty. Also, just assume you've been on the show before. I have no earthly clue how the process of showing up there works Haha.

When you were called to film with your ex for a YouTube video, you sort of knew what to expect. You've watched enough of this channel's work to know that they'd get you to play a game, usually involving booze. Rick, your ex in question, didn't care much for the game as long as booze would be served. However, the fact that you didn't know what game you were gonna play annoyed and scared you slightly.

"Okay, you two. So today, we're playing Fear Pong." Of course it had to be that game. At least you wouldn't break down too much. You didn't think you could handle truth or drink, you being an emotional drinker and all. You listen to all the rules and when they said the prize the winner would receive, two hundred dollars, Rick scoffed.

"Jesus, can we raise the stakes just a little bit? I have two Benjamins in my wallet right now." Even when he's not your boyfriend he manages to embarrass you.

"Uh yeah, you can put money in if you want." Says the director, slightly puzzled since this never usually happens. With a shake of the head, Rick pulled the big ones out and placed them in the directors hand. "They're real, I just made them." He says, making you roll your eyes. You don't call him on his bluff because it usually isn't one.  
_____  
The game was going as well as I could for someone with expert aim like Rick. He was obviously winning, he had most of his cups left while you only had three, two of them having dares beneath them. You were starting to get buzzed by the time Rick made it in another one of your cups, making you dizzy and unable to keep up.

"Aw man, heh. Lets see what we got here." You say, cringing at what the dare could be. Reading it to yourself, you cringe even harder.

"What's it say?" Says the director

"Yeah, read it to the class, sugar." Teases Rick, earning a glare from yourself.

Sighing dramatically, you begin, "with their consent, make out with your ex for 50 seconds, stopping every 10 seconds to tell them one thing you hate about them." Ending with a face palm. "I'm not doing that."

"You really wanna lose another cup instead of doing something you want to do?" Asks Rick, a smug expression etching his features. And while he is right about the one part of you, the other part want to jump across this table and choke him out.

Rolling your eyes for the second time that day, you place the dare down and walk to the front of the ping pong table. "Let's just get this over with."

"That's a good girl."

"Shut up, Rick." You spit through gritted teeth.

The director must have felt for you, so he tried to help out a bit. "You can just choose another dare if you don't want to do it."

"No, I'm fine. I've had my list ready for a while now. I'm just waiting for y'all." a smug look of your own on your face as you speak.

"Well aren't we spicy today. You heard the lady, where's that timer?" Rick seems more eager than you anticipated. It's probably been a while for him. You almost laugh at the ridiculous thought.

"Alright. Your time starts in 3." At the sound of the director, Rick reaches for your waist.

"2." He pulls you in closer and you place your hand on his cheek.

"1." And your off. The kiss is unexpectedly gentle, Rick taking control as always and turning you to pudding like he used to. No tongue either. You'll never understand how he does it.

You hear the alarm and you break away, much to Rick's irritation. "I hate how conceited you are. It gets on my last nerves."

"Obviously, baby cakes."

"Ugh! Shut up!" You attack his face once more and the director has to scramble to start the timer again.

This time around is slightly more heated. You feel his tongue prodding for entrance and you let him in. He only starts massaging your tongue for a moment before the alarm is heard again and you yank your head away from him. Hearing his Frustrated groaning was music to your ears.

"I fucking hate how you have an answer for every damn think like someone asked you for your opinion, asshole."

"Well actually-" you stopped his ranting with your parted lips once more. The groan you heard this time sure as hell wasn't frustrated if his hardening member was anything to go by. Your tongues entwined once more and you felt his hand slide slowly to your butt for a firm squeeze. You sighed in response and gripped his neck when the now offensive alarm sounded. Maybe Rick's irritation was valid after all.

"Dude is that even necessary anymore?"

"Y-you are still playing the game." The director stumbles over his words as he explains the dilemma.

"Can I talk now?" If he would shut up you can go back to kissing much faster. "I always hated how closed off you were. Like you believed no one could ever help you." He side eyed you for a moment, then turned away from you.

"He said things you currently hate about me. No need to get soft."

"Just turn around."

"So you like my tongue down your throat." There's that stupid grin.

"Never said I didn't." Before he quipped back at you, you took hold of his neck once more as his hand found your butt again. But Rick didn't stop there. You found yourself being lifted and placed on the sturdy pinp pong table while being orally assaulted by His warm tongue. The fingers on one hand tangled in your hair and on your scalp while the other massaged the dip between your thigh and ass. You would have turned to mush right then and there if it wasn't for the alarm, which seems to get louder every time. Your lips parted and you kiss your teeth.

"You pissed too, huh?" Rick sympathizes with you, if only condescendingly.

"You were always a good kisser." His deep chuckle infecting you with the giggle. But then you sighed, trying to find that list you had for so long. "I...hate that you pushed me away because you thought loving me was some sort of inconvenience. I hate that you couldn't just let yourself feel something for once."

"That was two things." He says, only half joking.

"Whatever. This is the last one."

"Yeah. You got that timer ready, bossman?" His question reaked sarcasm as he was on you before the director could say anything.

You felt like that last 10 seconds could have actually been 20. Or 20 minutes. You really didn't care with Rick being on top of you like this. He was all but grinding into you on this ping pong table and even if it broke down you don't think you'd react. His mouth went from warm to searing hot, you were pretty sure you were drooling, his moaning was entirely too loud and you might be right behind him. it was gross to look at but you didn't care. The alarm sounded miles away. He barely parted his lips from you and you looked in his eyes.

After what felt like even more minutes you cup his cheek and admit it to him. "I hate how I'm still deeply in love with you."

Your words didn't surprise him in the slightest.

"I figured."


End file.
